1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to inner covers for bee hives.
2. Prior Art
The present invention relates to improvements to the inner cover above the top most box that hold the movable frames which comprise the interior of a bee hive. Conventional brood chambers generally have an inner cover which is generally made of an opaque material such as wood or a combination of wood and masonite or it is sometimes made entirely of molded plastic. This inner cover has a central opening for ventilation and raised frame on its top and bottom edge to allow for bee space inside the hive and ventilation to the outside through a small notch cut in the rear of the top cover assembly. This top cover is in turn enclosed by a telescoping outer cover which serves to keep out the rain and protect the hive from the elements. The traditional inner cover served an important function in that without its use it would be impossible to free a telescoping cover if that was all that was used and the bees had glued it tightly to the top of the brood chamber box. Indeed this seems to be the major reason for its use in that its ventilation capabilities were limited by the size of small notch and the sometime use of spacers to augment ventilation. Also due to the opaque materials of construction it was difficult to assess the condition of the hive without removing the inner cover and thereby disrupting the bees.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an inner cover that addresses the need to be cognizant of the condition within the hive at any given time and additionally the need for proper ventilation of the hive.
Many examples of observation hives exist but they are typically a thin upstanding box with a generally vertical observation window providing a view of a colony of honey bees living and working within the box. It is difficult to maintain a permanent colony of honey bees in an observation hive, and the observation hive is generally constructed only to observe the honey bee life cycle. The present invention is meant to be a permanent part of a working bee hive and while it may not afford a view of the bees activity on the comb itself, it nevertheless allows the beekeeper to readily assess the condition of the hive without any disruption of the bees activity.
Resistance to the acceptance of a transparent inner cover may come from the mistaken belief that the bees will make an excessive amount of bun comb between the underside of the top covers surface and the top frames of the hive, such does not seem to be borne out by extensive testing of the device.
Another explanation for the lack of prior art in regard to the present invention is perhaps the belief that the incidental light from a transparent top inner cover might be detrimental to the bees development, again this does not seem to be the case.